Withered Leaf
by Parasitic Death
Summary: Those disturbing nightmares about that Leafeon... They keep on haunting me. What does this mean?


**A/N: **I wrote this back in March of 2013. It's a part of my Writer's Pokédex project. I really don't remember where I got this idea or why did I want to make a little creepier Poké fic, but oh well... I really did enjoy writing this~

Gotta love undead creatures!

* * *

**Withered Leaf**

Ever since I came to this area, I've been seeing strange dreams. They are disturbing, nightmarish dreams that gives me really unpleasant feeling for the whole morning to suffer from. I'm not sure what those visions are or why do I see them, but of course, I have some guesses. From them, these two options are the most likely cause: Either I'm becoming insane, slowly but surely, or the dreams are some kind of messages from someone… something… that resides here. To some people that might sound a little crazy, though, so maybe, in a way, I truly am insane. But let's put that topic aside and focus on the actual matter.

It started almost two weeks ago. I began to see those dreams every night since the first hours of darkness I spent in this area. It was that night when I had the very first meeting with this Leafeon... And I'll tell you, it's not an ordinary individual of its kind or something you eagerly want to meet.

Its leaf-like ears and tail aren't what they're supposed to be; they have turned brownish and withered, like the leaves you might find in the middle of winter. They're really miserable sight. Same goes with the other green parts of its body – everything is withered. It no longer has the beautiful color of warm brown it its eyes, now they're just cold and grey with an empty look. Or, that's how they usually are, but occasionally I can actually see some emotions behind that stare. Sorrow… Fear… Loneliness… Anxiety… Pain… They're all negative feelings. I'm not sure what's happened to that Leafeon, but even a quick glance over its body is enough to tell me that it has gone through a lot. Scratches are striping it throughout its body, and it limps one of its forelegs. The most horrendous injury lies in the creature's chest; a large and deep, bleeding hole. It makes me sick to look at it, but at times it's really hard to shift my gaze away from it… Needless to say, this Leafeon isn't a living, breathing creature anymore. If it actually is something more than just a product of my imagination.

So, the Leafeon visits me every night by appearing into my dreams. They're nightmares, pure nightmares, filled with so much misery and something… something I can only describe as insanity. Sometimes I see a bunch of weird visions as a chain, which doesn't make any sense, but sometimes the dream shows clearer images, but I can't understand what they do mean. Is this Pokémon trying to tell me something through my dreams?

I have noticed that all of those nightmares shares one common theme; an utter, pitch-black darkness. It seems to be the deuteragonist of these plays, while the Leafeon has the role of the protagonist. That is pretty much where the similarities of my visions end. I've seen how the Pokémon falls through a bottomless abyss, going down further and further, and there seems to be no way to make it stop or escape from it… I've been witnessing how the Leafeon has wandered in the narrow, maze-like tunnels, as if desperately trying to find something… I've been forced to watch how it violently attacks on those very few other Pokémons it has encountered during its wandering and eventually takes their lives… I've seen it hurting itself by hitting its body against the rough stones over and over again… And I've been watching how the creature pierces its chest to a sharp rock multiple times. My dreams have showed many other horrors as well, but I'm not comfortable in talking about them… However, there's been also a small vision that doesn't match with those nightmares. In it, two Leafeons are standing side by side, and they're both completely normal, unlike that odd individual. It's pretty confusing sight when something like that suddenly pops out between those horrible ones.

I want to point out that what makes these dreams so disturbing aren't always these images I see in them. It's the feeling. Don't know how to explain it precisely, but… It's almost like that I'm feeling whatever that Leafeon feels. Sometimes I think that in my dreams, I'm not just a watcher; I'm, like, some kind of container for that Pokémon's emotions. That sounds a little silly, but I don't know how to say it in some other way.

Are those dreams actual memories of that Leafeon? Maybe a little twisted ones, but still. Or are they symbolizing something what it wants to tell me? Or perhaps some ghost type Pokémon is just trying to trick me? I don't know… But I have to admit, I'm curious about this matter. I want to find out what's the meaning of all this.

No one did mention me before my departure that there's something unexplainable going on this area… Maybe I'm the first one to experience these dreams? Or maybe I'm just overacting and exaggerating things a little. But I have a feeling that somewhere around here really _is_ some hidden – possibly a horrible – secret that just needs to be discovered. Did it have something to do with a restless spirit of the Leafeon or not, I'm going to investigate this case.

I have travelled all the way to the woods. I'm planning to go even deeper, more close to the center of the forest. There's a cavern in there. Perhaps I can solve this mystery if I do some researching inside of it.


End file.
